Network devices may communicate with each other along data paths in a network. As the network topology grows and more network devices are added to the network, secure and reliable communications between the network devices may be desired. In this regard, virtual private networks (VPNs) may be established in the network that include some of these network devices to ensure secure communications between the network devices. For example, a company or business may enable a VPN within its network, and a public network (e.g., the Internet) may be used to route communications between a remote device and devices within the company's VPN. Thus, remote devices can use “virtual” connections via a public network to connect and exchange secure communications with devices within a VPN. These communications can also be encrypted so that devices that are not authenticated or otherwise allowed to access the VPN are unable to decrypt and access the communications.